Thundercats a true place for me
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Thundera isn't destroyed the almost 20 year old Aika (female Lion-o) the princess of Thundera wants to know her true place she doesn't quiet fit in with her older brother and sister. While traveling in her ship she sees a samurai and watches him go back home. She draws a picture of him and loves him. So she is sent to his planet as human to see if they share true love.
1. Chapter 1

_An AU where Thundera isn't destroyed the almost 20 year old Aika (female Lion-o) the princess of Thundera wants to know her true place she doesn't quiet fit in with her older brother and sister. While traveling in her ship she sees a samurai and watches him go back home. She draws a picture of him and loves him. Her father is unsure if she should be with him. But his daughter feels as if she has no place. So he has Jaga test her. To see if she really belongs with that man. He sends her to his planet as his species of woman. If he loves her like she loves him she is where she belongs if not she will return home and try to find her purpose at home._

chapter 1

Aika was the youngest of three children of Claudus. Her brother was was going to be lord of the Thundercats will her sister was going to marry a rich man from another part of the planet and be a dignitary.

But Aika didn't have a place. She felt very much alone. She felt free doing her own thing which she normally did. Today she decided to travel in her ship for a small joy ride. Then she saw a samurai on a robotic horse pass by and go to his home planet.

She was amazed by him and fell in love. When she got home she drew a picture of him. Her father saw the picture. "Who is this?" he asked.

"A samurai I saw today." Aika answered. "Isn't he just handsome?" she asked.

"I see you love him but I don't know if he'll love you." Claudus said.

"But father my two siblings have place I don't I must know my place maybe mine is with him!" Aika said.

"I know you wish to find your place my daughter. But I don't know if it is with him." Claudus said.

"That's right you don't know, but we won't know ever but I only wish to know." Aika said.

Claudus decided he needed to test his daughter and the human samurai. Jaga saw the picture drawn of the samurai and he comes from the nearby planet of the red sun. He agreed to do something to test Aika and the man to see if they belong together.

He was going to put a spell on Aika to make her a human women. If this man soon loves Aika as much as she loves him by three months and gives her the kiss of true love she will stay with him. But if she fails she will return to being a Thunderian and go back to Thundera. But once he loves her for who she and accepts the test after being told the truth and loves her kisses her then she will have her place.

Claudus hoped this would work and his daughter will find her place now matter where she is or what she'll be. He just wants her to be happy.

He took Aika to Jaga so he could preform his spell. "You think it might help me find my place?" Aika asked.

"I believe so, now let's send you there. You can only tell him the truth once he comes to love you if his love is true you will stay and we will come to congratulate you. But If he doesn't accept it you will become a Thunderian again and return home" Jaga said.

"Okay," Aika said.

Jaga cast the spell and Aika was turned into a human woman and was sent to the planet of the red sun.

Aika woke up and saw she was a human women in a pool of water. Then she noticed something she was naked!She found torn sail and wrapped it around her body. "How embarrassing." she said.

A man she didn't recognized came up. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"What is a lovely lady like you doing out here by herself?" he asked.

"Mind your own business!" Aika said.

He grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she said and kicked him.

"OUCH!" he said.

Aika ran as fast as she could. "Come back here!" the man said.

Aika saw the samurai she saw from her spaceship. "What's wrong miss you look frightened," he said.

"A man he's chasing me, I afraid he might," she said.

"Get behind me." the samurai said.

The man came up to them. "Leave her alone can't you see that she is frightened and lost?" the samurai said.

"I will fight you for that girl!" the man said.

"It is dishonorable to fight for a women like she is a prize. No leave, and don't bother her again!" the samurai said.

The samurai stood his ground and unsheathed his sword. He stood to protect Aika.

The man frightened ran off. "That shows only cowards will do foolish things like that." the samurai said.

He turned to Aika. "Are you alright miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Aika." she said.

"I am Hachiman," the samurai said.

"Thank you," she said.

"No need for thanks, you better be heading home now." Hachiman said.

"My home is very far from here. It will be hard to get to by means of walking." Aika said.

"I will help you get home, but for now we need to get you some clothes and you can stay at my house." Hachiman said.

"Thank you," Aika said.

So Hachiman took Aika to town and helped her purchase some clothes because she had no money.

She saw his house was a bit messy. "I can do cleaning for you while I stay." Aika said.

"But you are my guest." Hachiman said.

"True but I want to help." Aika said.

"I will pay you for it so you can have some money." Hachiman said.

"Thanks," Aika said.

So arrangements were made now Hachiman and Aika will get to know one another and hopefully share true love.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Aika went to bed after having dinner she was tired. The next morning she started cleaning and while she was cleaning she sang. Hachiman heard her voice. It was like something out of a dream.

"You have a beautiful voice." Hachiman said.

"Thank you," Aika said.

She finished up cleaning the house. Then she watched Hachiman make lunch. She even look at the recipes he kept so she could learn how to cook the food.

They got to know one another. Aika would sometimes blush around him. "Hachiman it sure is beautiful here." Aika said.

"Yes it is." Hachiman said.

Aika would sometimes draw him pictures or give him flowers or make sweets for him. She would also sometimes tell him stories.

Hachiman talked to his fellow samurais and friends to see if they know where Aika came from. He wanted to help her.

They knew nothing of her just that she was staying at his house.

Hachiman soon found himself falling in love with Aika. He would pick flowers and place them in her room, bring her candy, or make a fancy dinner for her, or just simply tell her a story about the samurai.

Today he took her out and got flowers to plant around the house.

"Aika, are you happy here?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes I am very happy, for the past two and a half months have been incredible." Aika said.

"There is something I must tell you Aika," Hachiman said.

"What is it?" Aika asked.

Hachiman took her hands into his. "Aika I love you," he said.

"Hachiman I love you too," Aika said. "But there is something I must tell you," she said.

"What do you have to tell me?" Hachiman asked.

"It's something not easy to tell," she said. "It's about where I am from and why I am here." she said.

"Okay," Hachiman said.

"I am from a planet called Thundera, the people their are cat like. Like lions and tigers. I am the youngest of the king of Thundera's three children both my siblings have their own place and role on our planet but I don't so when I was riding in my space ship I saw you pass buy on you metal horse and wanted to know you so my father and his friend the wizard Jaga sent me here to test me to see if I had place here with you and your people and only have three months time and my time here is now down to a half a month. Jaga said if you love me and accept my love and me for what I am I will remain here as a human woman after a kiss of true love. But if you don't I will turn into a Thunderian again and go home and try to find another purpose. So please don't don't hate me and be mad." Aika said.

Aika expected Hachiman to be angry with her. Instead he smiled and hugged her.

"That doesn't matter to me, I love you no matter what, I am happy you were honest with me." Hachiman said. "Now let's continue to get to know one another and soon we shall kiss my beloved." he said.

"Oh Hachiman," Aika said.

They got closer for the next couple of days.

Then one day before sun set they shared a kiss.

Then Jaga and Claudus appeared. "Jaga, father." Aika said.

"My daughter you have found your place," Claudus said.

"Now you will stay with Hachiman and live with him." Jaga said.

"I'm going to miss you father." Aika said.

"And I will miss you my daughter remember I love you and I hope you two will be happy together." Claudus said. "Hachiman take good care of her." he said.

"I will," Hachiman said.

A couple of weeks later he gave Aika a present for her to propose. It was a necklace with a carved jade star on it. "Hachiman it's beautiful." she said.

She accepted his proposal.

They had a wonderful wedding. "My lovely Aika." Hachiman said.

"My handsome Hachiman." Aika said. "I know we will have a happy life together." she said.

"Yes we will." Hachiman said.

They went to Hachiman's house to enjoy their new life together.

Sequel coming up.


End file.
